


Baby It's Cold Outside

by LisaB1991



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffiness, M/M, did I mention this fic is fluffy?, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaB1991/pseuds/LisaB1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike drags Harvey along for some Christmas shopping. Harvey isn't too pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For some time, I've been unable to write a single word, let alone a brand new fic. But last week the Christmas feelings started to kick in after reading a prompt, and you're about to read its results. It's perhaps a little pathetic to quote a Disney movie in this one, but I thought it fit the situation.. More or less..
> 
> Shamelessly cross posted on my Tumblr :-)
> 
> Nostalgia at its finest: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSh1eLrxiqs

“Stupid Christmassy-snowy-mess,” Harvey muttered to himself, as he trudged along through the heavy snow banks. “Tell me again why I agreed on going with you on this shopping trip, _in the middle of a snow storm_?” he grumbled at Mike’s back, who seemed to float in front of him, clearly without being held back by the disturbing amounts of snow covering the streets of New York.

 

“Oh come on Harvey, it’s not _that_ bad! Besides, you can hardly call this a snow _storm_!”

 

“You’re right, it’s worse. You know that, if you’d actually listened to me, we could be lounching at the condo right now, nice and warm, with a blanket wrapped around our legs, and a cup of hot cocoa in hand, while browsing the _internet_ for your _stupid_ Holidays shopping spree?”

 

“Harvey, shut up! You sound like an enormous whining child. Now quit pouting and move your ass! It’s only a few blocks away, and I told you, I need your opinion about that new Rolex we’re – no, scrap that – that new Rolex which _I_ am going to buy _your brother_ for when he’s coming over to spend the Holidays at our home.”

 

Harvey rolled his eyes at him. Marcus didn’t exactly require a watch, let alone a watch from Rolex’s new Baselworld 2014 line. No matter how many watches you’d strap on to Marcus’ body, he’d always forget the time and show up late, no matter where he went. Nothing in the world could ever change that, not even a pointless trip through the streets of New York in a fucking snow storm.

 

And yet, he was secretly thankful for the gesture Mike was making. It’s not as if celebrating the Holidays had been a common happening to the Specter family in nearly twenty five years, ever since Lily left their father. Besides, Mike had only met Marcus once, on the anniversary of his and Harvey’s father’s death, which was three months ago. And yet, Mike had taken an instant liking in Marcus, and vice versa. If he hadn’t known for sure that his baby brother was one hundred percent straight, he could have sworn Marcus had fallen for him, if even a little, at first glance. And maybe he had. Not that he could blame him.

 

To his delight, which Harvey tried to conceal at best he could, Mike went into full puppy-mode at the sight of the first snow flake swirling through the air, which was only enhanced by the countless Christmas decorations that adorned the streets of New York. Mike, in all his enthusiasm, had already spent two thirds of his salary on Christmas presents for Harvey, Donna, Rachel and Grammy. And today, of all days, Mike had lured him away from the comfort of their cosy home, into the cold and.. _coldness_ , with the promise of going out to diner afterwards. He seriously regretted it.

 

Harvey frowned as he continued to follow Mike, as he watched the younger man skipping as if weightless through the snow, leaving a rather large gap between himself and his lover. Such a kid. So eager to please him, to put a smile on his face. Harvey still felt like pinching himself from time to time, as if to reassure himself that this was _real_ , that Mike was really _his_. He smiled to himself. Mike had been determined to buy Marcus a new watch, after Harvey had made a remark about the bad condition the decayed leather band of Marcus’ old watch was in, followed by an indifferent response from Marcus, informing him that he was only wearing it out of habit, because it had in fact broken down. Harvey had made a mental note to himself about buying him a new one for Christmas, or his birthday in January, but it seemed like Mike was actually going to beat him on this. No matter, he’d provide both Mike and the clerk with just the right amount of feigned criticism about any watch worth considering, followed by a very discrete gesture towards the clerk, while Mike would be gaping at such beauty and expensiveness on the countless displays. Harvey would hand the clerk his credit card then, and all would be taken care off. No matter how much he loved Mike, his weird ways of caring about everyone, and going out to buy a guy an extremely luxuous – if not useless, at least to Marcus’ standards – gift, wasn’t exactly one of Harvey’s most cherished positive personality traits Mike possessed. But despite the fact that he didn’t always agree on many things Mike undertook, he knew that he loved Mike no matter what, because his actions defined the man he was, and for that, he was grateful.

 

Even though he was convinced Mike was too good for him. Donna had rolled her eyes at him countless times, because she _knew_ him. She knew how he felt about Mike, but she also knew everything about his damned insecurities. She was Donna, after all. He knew he wasn’t making any sense. Not only just by believing in his own unworthiness, no.. It was so much more than that. Like buying a gift Mike had initially planned on buying. And it didn’t even matter whether it was expensive or not. Or like insisting on driving him to work and back home, every single day, instead of allowing him to ride his godforsaken bike. Not because he hated the bike. God knew he did. But he was scared as hell that something were to happen to him. He couldn’t risk letting Mike out of his sight, only to receive a phone call five minutes later, instructing him to come down to the hospital, or worse.. No, he would move heaven and earth, go through hell and back, to ensure Mike would be safe by his side. And it frightened him. He was Harvey goddamn Specter. Things like this, like feeling and caring, were futile to him. Until that fateful morning at the Carlton. Since then, everything, including himself, had changed for the better.

 

As Harvey trudged along, not trying to keep up with the younger man anymore, he was too much consumed with his own thoughts to pay attention as to where he was going. Before he knew it, his left foot slipped, causing him to stumble. Waving his arms frantically to regain his balance, Harvey stumbled once again and tumbled over, reciting the entire ‘Harvey Specter’s Vocabulary Of Swearing Words’ for the entire world to hear in a mere few seconds.

 

Mike had turned around at Harvey’s sudden outburst, but when he scanned the area for any sign of Harvey or what had caused this distress, he found the sidewalk devoid of Harvey Specter. Instead, the sidewalk was deserted, and only the wind could be heard in the silence. Frowning, Mike cautiously made his way back, the ground already slick because of the lack of fresh snow where people had walked upon.

 

“Harvey?” Mike called out, adrenaline surging through his veins as he was unable to locate him. “Harvey, where are you? Answer me!”

 

At first he was unable to make out the soft, but heartfelt grumble of Harvey’s voice, coming from a snow bank to Mike’s left. As he clambered on top of it to see where the familiar sound of Harvey’s voice came from, he spied across the top. Mike tried to control his chuckling, but failed miserably.

 

There he was, Harvey Reginald Specter, the best goddamn closer in all of New York City, sprawled on the ground, face down. His arms and legs were stretched, as Harvey tried in vain to turn to his back, slipping and cursing under his breath.

 

“Some fun, huh, Bambi?”

 

All he got for a reply was a muffled curse, followed by an angry grunt. It took him a minute, but after a lot of effort, Harvey was finally lying on his back, panting, his arms stretched above his head, and his legs apart. Mike carefully made his way down towards him, laughing out loud right now at the pathetic look Harvey was giving him.

 

“Come on man, lemme pull you up,” Mike offered while chuckling, as he extended his gloved hand to Harvey, who reluctantly took it. Trying his best to keep his weight even, he lifted his buttocks from the ground, wanting to put most of his weight on his legs, as he leaned on his left hand to push himself further up. But it was useless. The ground was too slippery, and before he knew it, his ass landed with a thud on the hardened snow again, leaving him sitting awkwardly on the cold ice.

 

This resulted in yet another laughing fit from Mike, as tears made their way down his face. “Kinda wobbly, aren’t you?”

 

If looks could kill.. Let’s just say Harvey wasn’t exactly thrilled about the whole situation. What made it even worse, was the fact that his boyfriend was doing nothing to help him up. “If you’re finished making fun of me, I would really appreciate it if you’d make yourself useful and help me get up,” he snapped, his mouth set in a determined tight line.

 

Mike laughed even harder at Harvey’s embarrassment and determination to get off the wet, cold ground as soon as possible. Harvey sighed, annoyed at the way Mike seemed to amuse himself just fine, at his expense. At any other moment, he would have chuckled along, if reluctantly, and give in to the humor of the situation. But now was not the time. He was cold, wet, and pissed off. Oh what he wouldn’t give to teach that boy a lesson. Suddenly, a brilliant idea hit him.

 

Harvey’s eyes glistened mischievously, Mike’s widened with sudden realization, but hesitated a second too long on whether or not he was going to let go of Harvey’s hand. And in that second, Harvey tugged, pulling Mike down, right in Harvey’s arms.

 

Mike stretched his arms to catch his weight, but he wasn’t prepared for the sudden impact his weight had on them, which resulted in Mike landing heavily on top of Harvey. The wind got knocked out of them, and for a minute they lay facing eachother, panting, while holding eachother’s gazes. Mike was the first to smile, a shy, lopsided one. Harvey’s smile was smug, clearly proud of the way he had handled this. “Got to watch both ends at the same time..”  
  
Mike shook his head, his smile widening, as his crinkled. “In this scenario, _you_ were Bambi and _I_ was Thumper, though I must say you resemble Friend Owl at best from time to time.. You know? All grumpy, and..”

 

Harvey silenced him with a peck on the lips, and looked at him. “You know, if you can’t say something nice, don’t say nothin’ at all, puppy..”

 

Mike smiled at him fondly, and raised his hand to run a gentle hand through Harvey’s damp hair. “Mike.. As much as I enjoy having you on top of me, er…”

 

“It is rather cold and wet, isn’t it?” Harvey nodded, and resumed his pouting. Mike chuckled and slapped his cheek playfully. “Alright, let’s get up. And then, we’re going home, to take a long shower.. And I’ll make you warm cocao while you snuggle up under a blanket, ordering that damned watch for your brother.”

 

Harvey chuckled at this, as he laid his hand along Mike’s jaw. “Sounds perfect,” he whispered, before he seized Mike’s scarf and playfully tugged at it, bringing their faces closer to eachother again. “Just perfect.”

 


End file.
